Curiosity Killed Sota
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Sota sighed. “I’m sorry Inuyasha, but Kagome was smooching with someone else last night.”


It was late as Mother Higurashi pulled up into the driveway of their home. Sota was the first to exit the car, eager to reunite with his video games. Mother Higurashi and Gramps lagged behind, carrying bundles of groceries. Mother Higurashi went to demand the boy to carry some, but he was already bounding up the stairs and rushed into the house. For a second, he found it peculiar that the door was unlocked, but then he reached the conclusion that his sister was back from the Feudal Era and hopefully, Inuyasha came with her.

Inuyasha was his hero, someone he looked up to with a proud smile. He was everything he wanted to be: strong, reliable, gruff but with a soft side. His puppy ears were also a bonus. Imagine his peers' faces when permission to take Inuyasha to show and tell was granted. He often thought about impressing Hitomi with him, but then he crushed those thoughts. Inuyasha was already sensitive enough about being different from everyone else and Kagome would literally rip off his head if he exposed Inuyasha's true identity to her hazardous world.

"Oh well, at least I can still see him."

He bolted up the doors, forgetting about his gaming. Inuyasha rarely comes back to the house anymore. Before, when Kagome would remain home for three days, he would bust into the house and practically drag her back with him. Now, for some reason, Inuyasha had let Kagome stay for a week and then he visits her. That confused Sota, Inuyasha visiting Kagome instead of coming for the sole purpose of dragging her lax butt back with him. It was odd, but at least Inuyasha has become nicer? Just a tad, but oh well, it was better than the sharp glares and snide remarks.

"He's really changed a lot. The more time he spends with Kagome, the more he changes to a softie." He laughed to himself as he completed his trek up the stairs.

Kagome's bedroom light was shining through the crack of the door. Sota quietly snuck up to the room, remembering the last time he jumped out at them unexpectedly. Lately, his sister and Inuyasha had been having strange moments. Several times he caught them in a hug or just staring at each other while blushing. The sight of Kagome's flustered face and her peeved remarks was comical, but Inuyasha's stunned countenance was downright hilarious.

He peered through the crack, seeing Kagome on her bed. Sota's eyes widened as he noticed there were a pair of tan arms snaked around his sister's waist. Inuyasha was white skinned. He crept closer and his heart plummeted. He felt sick, like he was watching an adult show forbidden to children his age. It wasn't that his sister was engaging in 'baby-making' activity, it was just an innocent kiss. But the problem was, she was kissing the wrong man.

She looked lost in the kiss, it was plainly blatant that this man wasn't forcing her to comply with him. Her arms held him tight around the neck, her hand griping dark hair. The man was weird too, dressed in jeans and a shirt that was inside out. They began descending backwards, the weird guy climbing on top of her. Their kiss ended and both were content in just holding each other in bed. He could only see their feet, but he could hear Kagome's voice.

"I love you, so much."

"Me too. Hey Kagome, can I take these clothes off."

"Sure."

Sota walked like a zombie to his bedroom, wishing this was all a horrible nightmare. His heart stirred with anger towards Kagome. How could she be with someone else! It wasn't fair to Inuyasha! He was always there to protect her! Without him there, she would've been rotting away in some demon's stomach! Inuyasha deserved her! Not this weird guy he doesn't even recognize! Why hadn't Kagome ever told him about this new guy in her life? Does Inuyasha know?

The last question made Sota freeze, and he felt icky inside. If Inuyasha doesn't know about Kagome's new boyfriend, does that mean he will have to tell him? The poor guy. He lost one girl to death and now about to lose another to some unfamiliar man. He sighed as he shut his door and slipped into bed, no longer eager for his games.

The next day, Kagome received a strange vibe from her little brother. When she left her room, she saw him and bid him a good morning. He returned it, but in a gruff voice. She inquired his behavior, but he only glared at her and she let it go, thinking it was school or friends or girls, natural worries for a kid. She promised to talk to him later when he had simmered down.

At the breakfast table, the family noticed Sota's unusual behavior. He was so pensive, and when Kagome spoke, he would shoot her a nasty look.

"What's with that face boy?" Gramps asked.

Sota looked at his barely touched food. "Nothing."

Mother Higurashi wasn't convinced, but perhaps her son needed time to himself. She would have a talk with him after breakfast, if he ever got around to finishing it. She looked at her daughter. "How was the Feudal Era dear? Tell me about your friends."

"It's good mama. Sango and Miroku and Shippo are doing fine too."

"That's good dear, how is Inuyasha?"

"Oh the same." She blushed. "He's become… nicer and much more understanding."

Sota looked at her, this time the traces of contempt vanished. "So… he knows?"

"About what?"

The anger returned, making Kagome lean away. She knew now that the source of Sota's behavior wasn't anything school related, but relevant to her. But, what did she do?

Sota held her with his fiery glare. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! What? Is it something you wanted to keep from your family too? How dare you!"

Kagome pushed back her seat, standing up, her fury now sparked. "Just what is wrong with you Sota! You're acting like I did something immoral!"

"You did! You could've told him!"

"Told who what!"

"And told us!"

"Told you what!"

"Never mind!"

And he took off, finding solace in his bedroom. He was in there for only a minute until his mother started knocking on the door. He could hear Gramps and Kagome's voice too, begging him to open up and talk to them. He wouldn't have it, he told them all to leave him alone.

"Good grief, what is wrong with him?"

"I thought it was school at first, but now I know it's me he's mad at. I wonder what I did?"

"I don't know dear, just give him some time. Do you know when Inuyasha will come back? Maybe he can get Sota to open up?"

"I told him I left behind my textbooks and he told me he would go get them for me. I offered to go with him, but he told me to rest."

"He's such a dear."

"Do not be fooled daughter, he is a half demon. Perhaps it's one of his ploys."

"Gramps, Inuyasha isn't a fox demon. I trust him, why don't you?"

"Pfft, I just think you would be better off married to a human man of this age and time."

Sota scoffed, and almost told his grandfather that his wish was granted. But he bit his tongue, resorting to flopping down on the bed. His stomach twisted into knots. He was going to have to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha who sweetly went down the well to bring Kagome back her textbooks, and she was making out with some other dude.

"Argh, this is going to upset him! How could Kagome be so reckless with his feelings!" He groaned. "Now I'll have to tell Inuyasha about Kagome's new boyfriend."

Not too much later, he heard another knock at the door. It was Kagome. "Sota? Can we talk now?"

"Drop dead!"

"Hey kid! Open this door or I'll bust through it with Tetsusaiga!"

_Inuyasha!_

He jumped off the bed, unlocking his door and opening it. Inuyasha was allowed inside, but Kagome could feel she was very uninvited. She leaned against the closed door, her hand brushing against the knob.

"The hell is wrong with you Sota?"

Sota glared at Kagome. "I'll talk to you Inuyasha, but I want that traitor out of the room!"

Inuyasha was floored by Sota's accusation. Sure the siblings fought over insignificant things, but that was normal. Calling Kagome a traitor, was out of the ordinary. Sota's anger ran much deeper than just silly arguments. Kagome was hurt, but her ire overpowered her emotions and she snapped.

"What do you mean traitor! What did I do to you!"

"It's not what you did to me, but to poor Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was peeved when the boy looked at him with pity. "The hell kid? Don't give me that look!"

"Sorry Inuyasha."

"Uh, it's… ok."

"Do I get an apology?"

"Not until you give an explanation!"

"Explanation about what!"

"You know what!"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you!"

Inuyasha growled. "Will ya stop beating around the bush! Just say why you're mad at Kagome!"

"She was 'baby-making' with someone else!"

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha just looked stupefied. "Baby-making? What the?"

"Sota, I don't know what you saw, but I was most certainly not 'baby-making' with anyone!"

"Yeah , you were! You were 'baby-making' last night!"

"What's 'baby-making'?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know if I was 'baby-making or not?"

"I saw you 'baby-making'"

"What is 'baby-making'?"

"With who then?"

"I don't know! But it wasn't with Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, what the hell is 'baby-making'?"

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet, obviously not wanting to give the meaning. Sota sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but Kagome was smooching with someone else last night."

"The hell?"

"I know, I'm mad at her too, but you'll find someone."

"No wait…why am I mad?"

Sota looked confused. "Well, aren't you mad that Kagome was making out with some other guy?"

"'Baby-making', smooching, making out… Will somebody here start making sense before I blow up!"

Kagome, now realizing what her little brother was implying but still muddled, walked up to Inuyasha. "Sota thinks he saw me kissing some other guy."

"Not think! I know what I saw!"

Inuyasha still appeared confused, which made Sota pity even more with his idol. Perhaps the guy was shocked, hurt, but had no words to say. Then he said, in that dense voice he sometimes get. "But that's impossible."

"I know Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"No, I mean, I was with Kagome all night last night."

Now it was Sota's turn to look stupid. "W-what? But, but, I saw her kissing-"

"Me, idiot." Inuyasha snapped. "Kagome was kissing me."

"No, no, he had dark hair and tan skin and he wore modern clothes!"

"Inuyasha and I went to Eri's birthday party together, because last night was the new moon."

Sota gasped. "Oh yeah, the night Inuyasha turns into a mortal."

"Yep."

"Whoops. Sorry, so when he asked to take your clothes off, he meant the modern day clothes."

"Yeah, damn things were itchy and didn't feel comfortable."

Kagome smiled. "Sorry love." She kissed his cheek and he blushed as she slipped her hand into his. She then fixed Sota with a stern glare of her own. "Well Sota? Do you have something else to say?"

"S-S-sorry."

"Apology accepted, but you have to apologize to everyone else. You made them all confused."

Sota sulked downstairs and apologized for his behavior to his mother and grandfather. Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind, their hands still intertwined. Sota was too humiliated to explain his anger, so Kagome filled them in, much to his dismay. She sounded so… accusing.

When he looked up, he was staring into his mother's disappointed eyes. "Sota, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry mama."

"Sorry isn't enough, boy. You are grounded from those mind-sucking games!" Gramps said.

"No father." Mother Higurashi said, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Sota, you really hurt Kagome's feelings, so she will decide your punishment.

Sota gasped and looked at his sister. The gleam in her eye made Sota promise himself that he will never again let his curiosity kill him if he survived his sister's punishment.


End file.
